keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Maya Sakashiro
Maya Sakashiro (坂城 真夜, Sakashiro Maya) is a student at Suruga Keijo Training School. She is ranked second in Suruga. She is also the adoptive daughter of Ayako Sakashiro. Appearance Maya has long blonde hair with red eyes. She has a large red ribbon. However, her hair turns silver whenever Kaya appears. Personality Maya is a shy and timid girl. She is also a bit clumsy, saying words slightly different from what she intends to say. Her friends state that she usually doesn't take a prominent action. It has also been stated by both Ayase Kurogiri and Nami Nanase that Maya doesn't pay much attention to others, even to her own friends. She is not good at lying, though she tries so hard to do it. Maya likes adding "Desu" (です) in almost all of her sentences. Maya is also protective towards her mother, which is proven when she warns Nozomi Kaminashi to stop from approaching her. She later decides to blow Nozomi away without hesitation. Despite this, she is a bit shy when referring her mother in public, thus she prefers to refer her as "coach" instead. During her childhood, she was suffered and always felt lonely. A lot of her friends tend to shy away from her since Maya kept breaking any stuff around her due to possessing a great amount of strength. She was also treated badly by adults. Due to this trauma, Maya develops a split personality as Kaya Sakashiro (坂城 カヤ, Sakashiro Kaya). In contrast to Maya, Kaya apparently is sadistic and completely merciless. Kaya enjoys torturing her opponents, and will not let them escape. Kaya also tends to show a creepy smile. Despite this, Kaya only wants to protect Maya from danger. Upon becoming Kaya, she refers to herself as "ore" (俺), which is frequently used by men. Background Maya lived in an orphanage. She always broke a lot of stuff and caused troubles. As such, she was shunned by her friends. Around this time, Maya began to manifest her split personality, Kaya. One day, a well-known Keijo player, Ayako Sakashiro visited the orphanage where she lived. Ayako donated some stuff to there. When Maya broke a bed that was just given by Ayako, it caught Ayako's attention. Ayako then asked Maya to hit the bed with her butt as hard as possible. Maya did it and broke the bed effortlessly. Since then, she was adopted by Ayako.Chapter 82, pages 15-18 Plot The East-West War Arc She went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Suruga and their rival, Setouchi Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Setouchi's students, since their teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. When Nozomi Kaminashi was about to approach their teacher, Maya appeared to stop her. On the other hand, Nozomi was still insisted of approaching more closer. As such, Maya assaulted Nozomi and sent her flying. But soon, she was also surprised since her clothes were torn. Apparently Nozomi managed to counter her, while telling not to underestimate Setouchi. However, the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga.Chapter 66, pages 1-8 A short time later, Nami Nanase and her friends went to check her. When Ayase Kurogiri mentioned that the ribbon girl would clash with Maya, prompting Nanase to tease Maya. While Maya herself mumbled that she wanted to know the ribbon girl's name.Chapter 66, pages 11-13 On the day of the race, Suruga lost the first match, but they won the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. She entered the match along with her teammates, consisting of Tae Yokosugi, Midori Morimoto, and Hikari Muromachi. While Setouchi's third group was represented by Rin Rokudo, Saya Kogatana, Hanabi Kawai, and Nozomi Kaminashi. Before the race, Sanae Hououin told her that she should enjoy her fight with her opponent. As the match started, Nozomi rushed towards her, but Maya was easily able to block and blow her away. Maya thought that Nozomi wanted to attack her for the second time. However, Nozomi intentionally stucked her face on Maya's butt. Irritated, Maya blew her again, calling Nozomi as a pervert.Chapter 78, pages 1-19 Nozomi claimed to have figured out the secret behind Maya's abilities, guessing that Maya mastered "Qigong". Panicked, Maya tried to lie, but Nozomi completely knew that. But soon, Yokosugi suddenly assaulted Nozomi. However, Maya surprisingly stopped her. Yokosugi demanded Maya to explain, which replied by Maya that she wanted to fight Nozomi, blasting Yokosugi away. Nozomi then managed to find an opening on Maya, but Maya was able to counter her as she was also able to channel "Qigong" through her chest.Chapter 78, pages 1-14 Later, Nozomi decided to use her specialty, the "Vacuum Butt Cannon", the two bounced each other. As Nozomi used the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" over and over again, Maya was cornered. Recalling her past, Maya stated that she didn't want to back to the place where she didn't needed. Maya began to lose her balance, while Nozomi tried to attack her again. But soon, Kaya took over Maya's consciousness, sending Nozomi flying with a great force. Yokosugi questioned her on why did Kaya take over Maya's consciousness. Hanabi was confused since she thought that her name was "Maya" instead of "Kaya", prompting Yokosugi to explain about Kaya. Irritated, Kaya blasted her away, defeating Yokosugi. Saya then tried to attack Kaya, but Kaya was able to handle her, defeating Saya. Kaya continued cornering her opponents, lifting Rin by using her boobs.Chapter 83, pages 1-18 Later, Hanabi tried to attack Kaya, freeing Rin. Kaya was shocked when the Land was lowered, prompting Hanabi to tell her that someone who has just joined in the middle of fight wouldn't know about it. Hanabi then targeted Kaya's heart, but Kaya was able to survive and blew Hanabi away. Noticing the three of them couldn't win against Kaya, Hanabi decided to use her secret technique to heal Nozomi. While Kaya defeated Rin, Nozomi was fully recovered by Hanabi.Chapter 84, pages 1-17 Nozomi began countering Kaya, showing various techniques. Nozomi tried to speak with Maya, telling that Maya needed to finish the match on her own. Motivated, Maya was finally able to regain her consciousness. Nozomi then prepared to use the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" at its full potential. However, Maya was able to divert it away, cancelling Nozomi's attempt. But soon, Nozomi retained the momentum and tried to counter Maya.Chapter 85, pages 1-18 Despite this, Maya was able to grab Nozomi's boobs, stopping Nozomi. Maya assumed that she has won. However, Nozomi pushed her boobs more closer into Maya's face and hit Maya's forehead by using her nipple, knocked her. Maya fell down to the pool, defeated. As the final match ended, the commentator announced that Setouchi managed to beat Suruga and won the eleventh East-West War.Chapter 86, pages 1-15 After being defeated, Maya apologized to Ayako, though Ayako has adopted and trained her. Ayako suddenly hugged Maya, telling her not to dweel about her defeat since she did her best. Maya cried and realized that Ayako treated her like her own daughter. Later that night, Maya was exhausted and fell asleep, thus she didn't go to the feast.Chapter 87, pages 1-17 Abilities As Maya Maya attacks Nozomi.jpg|Maya's signature move, "Internal Butt Release". Maya_blocks_Nozomi.jpg|Maya blocks Nozomi with "Internal Bust Release". Maya Sakashiro is ranked second in Suruga. She prefers the defensive style, and tends to wait the opponent to attack her first, before striking back with Qigong. Enhanced Strength: Kaya has a great amount of strength, even when she was still a child, Kaya was already capable of breaking various stuff around her, thus her friends decide to shy away from her. Enhanced Durability: Before being exhausted, Maya is able to take "Vacuum Butt Cannon", Nozomi's signature skill, a couple times without being blasted away or having her swimsuit torn apart. However, as Nozomi repeats her attack over and over again, Maya starts to lose her balance. Qigong (気功, Kikō): Maya mastered Qigong and used this skill to fight in Keijo. Internal Butt Release (尻発勁, Shiri Hakkei): Maya's signature move. Maya waits and blocks her opponent's attack before blasting them away with Qigong. It's strong enough to send an unguarded person flying a few meters away. Internal Bust Release (乳発勁, Chichi Hakkei): A variation of the "Internal Butt Release" that instead channels through her breasts. Hell and Heaven (ヘルアンドヘヴン, Heru Ando Hebun): A technique she uses to counter Nozomi. By using her remaining strength, Maya is able to deflect the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" at its full potential. As Kaya Kaya's_immense_strength.jpg|Kaya Sakashiro, the strongest Suruga's player. Boob Grab.jpg|Kaya grabbing Kogatana. Boob Vice.jpg|Kaya lifting Rin with her "Evil Bust". Boob Boom Burst.jpg|Kaya shows "Bad Luck Boob Burst". Result of Boob Boom Burst.jpg|Result of the "Bad Luck Boob Burst". Kaya's_One_Inch_Butt_Slap.jpg|Kaya using "Internal Butt Release". Chest Roar.jpg|Kaya uses "Twin Busts Roaring-Bullet" on Nozomi. Kaya_uses_Bust_Spike.jpg|Kaya uses "Spike Bust". Maya's alter ego (Kaya Sakashiro) is ranked first in Suruga. In other words, the strongest Suruga's student. When Kaya takes over Maya's consciousness, her fighting style and personality are drastically changed. Unlike like Maya, who prefers the defensive style. Kaya is completely rough and offensive, violently abusing her opponent. Kaya specializes in using chest techniques. According to Yokosugi, Kaya is not allowed to appear without their coach's approval. Immense Strength: Once she appears or takes over Maya's consciousness, Kaya is strengthened. Kaya is stronger than Maya as she is able to overwhelm three opponents at once. Kaya is even able to levitate a person by using her boobs. Immense Durability: Kaya possesses a heightened resistance. She is able to survive when Hanabi Kawai targets her heart, claiming that her attack is weak compared to the pain they have suffered during their childhood. Kaya is also able to keep standing after taking numerous attacks landed by Nozomi Kaminashi in her "Berserk Mode", such as "Butt Flash" and "Meteor Hip". Pure Boob Grab (真乳白刃取り, Shin Nyū Shirahatori): A technique that uses to counter Saya Kogatana's Iaido. She grabs Kogatana's breasts with her own breasts before slamming her to the ground. Evil Bust (乳万力, Chichi Manriki): A technique she uses to attack Rin Rokudo. She grabs Rin's butt before lifting it. Thereafter, she pinches Rin's butt in order to break it. Bad Luck Boob Burst (乳凶乱破, Nyū Kyō Ranpa): Kaya slams her boobs together while moving them at high speeds to create high frequency waves. They will reach the opponent's ears, causing them to lose their sense of balance for a few moments. Internal Butt Release (尻発勁, Shiri Hakkei): Much like Maya, Kaya is capable of using this technique. With her greater strength, she is able to send two people flying backward a considerable distance. Twin Busts Roaring-Bullet (双乳咆哮弾, Sō Nyū Hōkō-dan): Kaya attacks the opponent with her boobs. It's strong enough to send her opponent flying far enough away. Spike Bust (スパイクバスト, Supaiku Basuto): Kaya tightens her own nipples to make them standing. She then uses them in order to stab her opponent. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 8 *After changing her clothes, Maya is visited by her friends. However, in the anime, this scene is not shown. Quotes As Maya (To Nozomi Kaminashi) "I've warned you... to stand back."Chapter 65, page 15 As Kaya (To Maya) "Really, Maya, what is wrong with you? If you couldn't handle this... Just leave it to me."Chapter 84, pages 5-6 Trivia *Maya's name contains the characters for "true" and "night". Thus, her name literally means "true night". *Maya and Nozomi share the same nickname for being called as the "Ribbon Girl". *Maya wears her ribbon the same way as Chitoge Kirisaki and Ichigo Hoshimiya. References Navigation Category:Suruga Keijo Training School Category:Characters Category:Female